Mixing the Past and Now
by ckahaki
Summary: Edward a creature of habit has had enough, he has gathered his two cousins to search the impossible, there mates. Isabella Swan, a spitfire foul mouthed snarky bitch with an attitude, her world will be mixed and ridden, the perfect match for Edward. Now he will be in for the ride of his life.


AN: I do not own SM books, although I wish, however the story is all me, so enjoy and have fun reading. Oh I forgot there will be foul language, violence and lemons to come in future chapters. 18yrs and over please!

**BPOV:**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Dancing in the middle of the club drunk off my ass with my two best friends Alice and Rose jumping to the beat of the Ian Carey Project (Get Shaky) song singing loudly and proud pulling off all my tricks to the beat, which was kind of cheating since my profession is dancing but who gives a fuck I don't we're out celebrating my success and up and coming job of being a back up or front line dancer whatever you want to call it dancer to yours truly the Volturi brothers, Aro Volturi with main vocals Caius Volturi on drums and Marcus Volturi the lead guitarist. I'm getting side tracked in my drunken state so where was I? Oh yes the dancing.

Getting back into the game to my two bitches and I mean that literally we may look like the run way models but hell looks are so deceiving for example I'm rude as hell you may be bigger than me but hell I don't give a flying fuck I can hold my own if you don't believe me I can demonstrate on you, anyhow I swear as much as sailor or even more but the only one who can top me on that would have to be my blonde Rosie.

Now she stands at 5"12 same as me both graced with hour glass figures sun kissed skin that people would kill to have especially when it comes so natural to us. We both have heart shaped faces with an amazing set of dimples and having the best man eating smile or smirk that we both use to our advantages when we need to fuck, but the best quality I must say about us would be our eyes now we're not vain but they are our best features there're called albino blue eyes, and yet we're both not even albino weird yes? Yes I know.

You could even pass off us as twins if we had the same coloured hair, which you guessed it Rose is blonde to be specific she's what you'll call light golden just pass the shoulder blades. As for myself I'm more of a golden brown with many different coloured streaks waist length hair with a side swept bangs. Yeah I know I love my hair. And the outfits that we're sporting we'll start with Rosie, now she's in a cute strapless black and red chiffon dress, black around the bust with the red flowing down to mid thigh with four inch black pearl peep toe stilettos ( just gorgeous ) well me I'm wearing a skin tight high waist black leather short shorts with mid calf combat boots which has a four inch stiletto heel, laced and two buckles on the outer side, a yellow cotton sleeveless button shirt tied down the bottom just above my naval showing off my butterfly piercing and the many tattoos colouring my skin, along with a hot pink neck tie with the same colour suspenders and my hair in a very high ponytail with my bangs swept to the side, large hoop silver earrings with very minimal make up meaning I only have a Smokey eye look and a clear lip gloss something very little that really makes my features stand out without even trying.

And now for our other friend that we cannot forget, Alice if we did we would never hear the end of it any way Alice is only a few inches shorter than Rosie and I, say about 5'9. Now here's the kicker between the three of us Rosie and I are similar whereas Alice would be a bit of a mixture between the both of us you would think that somewhere along the bloodlines that it would have mixed together but it didn't, so calm your tits or balls down.

Anyway back to Alice she would be what I would call a (Ginger) with stunning beauty, pale creamy flawless skin the most amazing purple eyes I have ever seen (and no they are not contact lenses) bright tight curly red hair hanging down her mid back. Yes I know I have beautiful friends anyway her outfit for the night consists of a beautiful spaghetti strap sequin purple incrusted crystal tight mid thigh dress 6inch black pumps with her hair let down in its natural state (ringlets).

Now that you know what we look like and wearing for the night this is where things got a bit hazy we're all dancing around having a good time and then it's completely blank. I remember having an orgasm then these flashing lights coming from all directions and then nothing.

I woke up dazed out of my head trying to figure out on what the fuck just happened and then looking wildly around me to see why it was so bright but when my eyes landed on my two befriends just laying on what seemed to be a very old looking four post king bed but for some reason the mattress is so very hard and uncomfortable, nettings and drapes hanging off the points and don't even get me started on the wall paper it was downright fucken ugly seriously who designed this room the rest of the furniture looked older than myself.

I saw Rosie's eyes flutter when I looked down at her right next to me and slowly waking up, I pounced.

"Rosie what the fuck happened last night? I can't remember shit!" I all but yelled. Rosie being the smart ass that she is turned around and sarcastically said, "Well good morning to you miss slutty pants and as for what happened I wouldn't have clue, the last thing I remember is watching you getting fingered in the middle of the dance floor by some dude with penny looking hair and he was taller then you, he looked about 6'7 or 6'8 and man he looked good from the back I just didn't see the face." "But you, you little fucken shit was too busy enjoying, what he was doing to you, I was getting jealous cause I was missing out and you were having all the fun to yourself you selfish little bitch! Don't you know how to share?" Rosie screamed and laughed at the same time waking poor Alice up in the process.

We both looked at her and man as soon as she opened her trap talk about bad breath it smelt like shit. "Alice baby you know I love you and all but please shut that mouth of yours it smells like shit or have you been eating shit that we don't know about?" god I'm so fucking funny I should of been a comedian.

"Bella you cheeky motherfucker, don't start being so smart this early in the morning and tell me where the hell are we and what did you do to get us here?"

"Me! I didn't do nothing no idea where we are and I only remember getting fingered, fuck you very much bitch, anyway what's the time I don't know where my bag is or my phone and plus we need to leave I'm starving and could kill for some greasy food right now." Looking at them trying to use my pout to get us out of here as fast as possible.

"Okay okay stop the pouting please I don't need the drama right now and so early in the god damn fucken morning but she's right Ali we do need to leave before the occupants of this room comes back and just looking at it 'what the fuck' the most ugliest things I've ever seen, so chop chop lets roll." So ladies and gentleman Miss Hale has spoken ending all smartass comments for now.

As we all hopped off the bed and straightening our clothes we were looking for our bags. None of us even noticed that someone had already stepped in the room and watching us with amusement until I turned around.

"Well hello gorgeous where did you come from?" I asked pretty boy and man he sure is something to look at yum yum, I hope I'm not drooling now that would be embarrassing.

I'm gawking and I know I've seen him somewhere but can't remember from where and this is going to bug the shit out of me. I see him staring straight at me with the most intense green eyes I've ever seen, pure green no added colour to it, green as grass (yummy). Fuck! I can feel myself getting wet just from his gaze, I want him and now he looks as if he could read every thought I've just had impossible.

With a slight smirk from him and sending it back to me puts me at edge I don't like not knowing my own surroundings and who I might kill just to get out of trouble and then covering it all, but that gaze it's like I am suppose to be here for some reason. Clear his throat he introduces himself.

"Good evening to you all my name is Edward Mason the third and this is my home." Gesturing with his hands around, sounding so smug with himself, I hate those types of people thinking that they are better than you it just pisses me off.

"Well that is nice and all however, myself and girlfriends need to leave, people to see places to go you know how that goes right? And what a minute did you say evening it can't be what's the time?"

"Well little miss it is just after 6pm and in another hour or so in time for dinner, however you three young ladies need to change into something more appropriate for the occasion, I have gowns in the other room they should fit but I must say you three young ladies are the most beautiful women I have been privileged to see in my entire life." He said with the most arrogant voice I've ever heard of, there must be something wrong with me, how could my panties be so drenched with some uptight motherfucker, I'm going to choke the bastard.

Before anything happened Rosie quickly grabbed me from behind me caging me in her arms to make sure I don't hurt the shit, so if I couldn't hurt him physically I'll do it verbally.

"Listen here you arrogant motherfucker, we so called ladies will not be dining with you or changing into gowns, we are going home as soon as you give our bags back and ring us a motherfucken taxi before I go ape shit on your ass!" I scream harshly at while both Alice and Rose are trying to calm me down before I start to lose all coherent thoughts I may do something I might regret but at the moment it's looking really good right about now.

Did I forget to mention that I Alice and Rose represent bar, meaning that we come from the most renowned magically families in the supernatural world.

Let's see Alice is a Brandon her family are known as the healers, nurturing life, but if any member of a Brandon is hurt or suffered any type of abuse from others all I can say is beware, as fast as they can heal the faster it is to take life away in the most gruesome way imaginable.

Rose is a Hale her family are known as energy manipulation, a very lethal combination anything to do with energy such as light, sound electricity you name it she's got it with the snap of her fingers.

And me Bella Swan, my family are known as elementals, usually whoever is born into the family gets one or two elements, once every millennium one is born with all elements. You guessed it I'm one of the few.

In the world of humans they would brand us as witches or devil worshipers or other useless names they come up with just to make them feel better about themselves, but in our world we are known as 'Keepers' meaning that anything we do magically has everything to do with nature and everything that surrounds us.

Our race isn't that well populated within our ranks, you see each 'Keeper' is born with markings more like a tattoo at the nape of our necks, it can be as big or small, size is no matter, and out there in both worlds there is a person with the exact same marking as your own, the other person with the same marking can either be human or supernatural it doesn't matter, but once put together it's explosive, so I've heard, there are no warnings of that person so they are more referred to as your mate your everything, the one person that cannot be harmed by your own powers.

So you see why the girls are holding me back from hurting pretty boys face.

Edward barks out a heartfelt belly laugh trying to hold himself up by using the frame of the doorway, trying to calm down he says between stifles "Well miss Swan I beg to differ, you see in this time taxi's have not been invented or heard of, maybe in the next couple of thousand years, yes but not at this moment. You see miss Swan myself and my two cousins whom you'll meet shortly have been scouring the planes of time looking for our mates, it has taken nearly 20 millenniums just to find you all and there is no way in hell we are going to give you all up, count yourselves lucky that we brought you to time where we could all learn about each other and learn to grow as one."

"What the fuck! Have you done?" I yelled back.

"Well my love welcome, to the land of the Romans and, to be exact it is 2013ad." He all but purred.

I'm speechless, I can't think, what the fuck do you say to that?

**AN: So what do you all think? Great, bad, suckie? Wondering what's going to happen next? if you are I'm wondering to but we shall see in the next chapter bye for now.**


End file.
